A Chance to a New Life
by MoriLieva
Summary: It had been 2 years since shinobis and kunoichis bravery and alliance was formed. An alliance that had been made from pure intentions and will to overcome and defeat the evil. NaruHina, ShikaIno, NeijiTen, SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto if i did, It had ended long ago with Naruto marrying Hinata, Sasuke coming back willingly and married Sakura, Neiji and Tenten finally got together and Shikamaru finally asking Ino out and no, He does not end up with Temari-,-**

* * *

**Chance to a new life**

It had been 2 years since the war had ended. Since the battle of the ages has occurred that killed thousands of men that left thousands of wives widowed and children homeless.

It had been 2 years since shinobis and kunoichis bravery and alliance was formed. An alliance that had been made from pure intentions and will to overcome and defeat the evil.

And it hurt her like hell. To see the one you love slowly crumble and fall unto his knees because of a broken heart. It pained her to see him love another and get his heart crushed and all she could ever do was give her shoulder for him to lean on.

She was his secret lover, but she was his friend and she knew she can never have his heart when it already belongs to someone she knew she doesn't stand a chance with.

She trained and she grew stronger. She trained and trained 'til her body can't take it no longer. She trained until she has nothing left of her. But still, deep inside her, she felt weak. Weak for not being able to tell her love the feelings she long ago have held.

'If it wasn't for the war' she thought selfishly, she wouldn't have the courage to say how deeply she was in love with the kyuubi vesel.

She can still remember how she proclaimed her love for him. It brought a smile to her face. Even though she had waited for more than 3 years for the loud-mouth-ramen-lover-and-the-future-hokage Uzumaki Naruto to notice Hyuga Hinata's love for him. It was all worth it.

Because after the war, not only did it brought back a hope for the future but it also brought back a pure love for her and now she smiles.

* * *

It had been 2 years since the war had ended. Since the battle of the ages have occurred that killed thousands of men that left thousands of wives widowed and children homeless.

It had been 2 years since shinobis and kunoichis bravery and alliance was formed. An alliance that had been made from pure intentions and will to overcome and defeat the evil.

She didn't knew what to do anymore. Shopping became boring, and somehow she felt lonely and that something was missing. Like a part of her was missing.

Everything was back to the way they were used to be. War has ended, tranquillity had flourished, Uchiha Sasuke was back, and everything was all perfect but she didn't know why she still felt incomplete.

She was on her way to Yamanaka's Flower shop when she accidentally bumped into someone. 'Great' she thought as she stared at his lazy dark orbs. One of the things that confused her was the way how her heart beats fast when she was with his lazy ass teammate Nara Shikamaru.

She didn't knew how to react when she was with him ALONE but every time they had that 'time' she can't help but feel happy. She doesn't why but deep inside she knew that she was in love. And Shikamaru being the so called genius knew what Yamanaka Ino felt towards him and truly he felt the same way too, that's why after a year, He finally got his butt off of the ground and stop staring at the 'lovely clouds' of his and had asked Ino to be his girlfriend.

And since then, Ino finally felt complete once again.

* * *

It had been 2 years since the war had ended. Since the battle of the ages has occurred that killed thousands of men that left thousands of wives widowed and children homeless.

It had been 2 years since shinobis and kunoichis bravery and alliance was formed. An alliance that had been made from pure intentions and will to overcome and defeat the evil.

She had nothing to do but train, train and train. Not a single day passed by that she isn't training. But on the bright side, she is able to see her stoic teammate Hyuga Neiji. She hadn't even anticipated that one day would come that she would fell in love to her teammate. Yes, the weapon mistress herself wouldn't deny the fact that she herself had grown feelings for him and Neiji miraculously felt the same way towards her.

Everyday they'd train but it wasn't that boring anymore. To say it was some sort of entertainment for them. A date perhaps. Their teammate Lee had even shouted about how 'youthful' teens are and all Neiji and Tenten can do was just sweat drop as they saw their teammate run around the village.

But neither of them didn't mind because for them, being with each other's side was enough to bring forth a smile on their face.

* * *

It had been 2 years since the war had ended. Since the battle of the ages has occurred that killed thousands of men that left thousands of wives widowed and children homeless.

It had been 2 years since shinobis and kunoichis bravery and alliance was formed. An alliance that had been made from pure intentions and will to overcome and defeat the evil.

It had been 2 years since the sole-survivor of the Uchiha massacre, Uchiha Sasuke, have returned to the place he once called his home, his village, Konoha the village hidden in the leaves. Who willingly accepted the fate that he was bestowed upon by the elders and the hokage. Who was lucky enough not to be sentenced of execution for treason and betrayal amongst his own home.

It had been two years since the Uchiha was placed under probation and was tasked to do D-rank and C-rank missions and do charity work for the helpless. He who was being watched 24/7 a day by Anbu.

It had not been more than a year since people became fond of the once rogue ninja, a missing-nin, an S-rank criminal of the village hidden in the leaves but it had taken a lot of effort and persistence to achieve the citizen's trust and a certain young woman's heart.

It had been a year and a half for broken bonds to be fixed and for broken hearts to be healed. For him to finally admit that for once, he was finally home.

It had taken him a year and a half for him to finally realize that he long ago have found the light he had been looking for. The light that was ought to bring him back from the darkness. And that light was in the form of his ex-fan-girl and ex-teammate Haruno Sakura.

And now, it had not been a month or two since the last surviving Uchiha had finally settled down and was once again happy for what he have obtained in life.

He knew that even though he was meant to live in the dark he somehow found the light into it that led him to the place he is in right now. The home he once had that was lost but another one came. And this time, he finally called it his own. A home he ought to risk his life for. A home he ought to fight for until his last breath leaves his body. A home he was ready to sell his very own soul even to the dead. A home wherein if it was lost, he was ready to search even into the depths of the Earth. For in his arms, was a woman he ought to give his everything for. For Uchiha Sakura, the woman he would not regret giving his everything for.

Because he knew, she was his reason for his chance to a new life. A life full of love and laughter's not of sorrow and pain.

-OWARI-

* * *

**A/N: really this wasn't supposed to be this way. They are really four different stories with four different titles but it just combined them into one hehehe. But I think it's a good ending ya'know?**

**And I would like to apologize if its somewhat confusing or if it contains any grammatical errors and whatsoever hehe.**

**PLEASE REVIEW because IM NEW to this writing thing. =)**


End file.
